


All couples Fight.

by Interesting_yeah



Category: David Duchovny - Fandom, Gillian Anderson - Fandom, The X-Files RPF, gillovny - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gillovny, Post-Break Up, the xfiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interesting_yeah/pseuds/Interesting_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt like he'd just stabbed me in the chest. I wanted to punch him, but instead I turned from him, grabbing my bag and let myself out. I was satisfied with how the slam of his door echoed around the building. I was on the next flight to London and curled up in my bed within Eight hours. Then and only then did I let the tears come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

I've barely mustered up the strength to make it out of bed today. It's been five days since I last saw David. five days of emptiness, agony and sobbing.

Every time my eyes close he's there, the images flickering from the sure, confident, beautiful man who took me, to the hollow, hurtful, drunken creature who destroyed me. Without him, I feel empty and incomplete. The bastard made me need him and now he's gone. He promised it wouldn't be like last time. He promised he was a different man, but it turns out he is just the same.

In the darkness I see his face and in the silence, I hear his voice. There is no escaping it. I'm unaware of any activity around me, every noise a distant hum, every image a slow blur. I'm in hell, Empty. incomplete. I'm in absolute agony. Thank fuck my kids are away with their dad so they don't have to witness me sinking into this black hole.

I left David drunk and raging at his New York penthouse last Sunday. I've not heard from him since that day. I walked out, leaving him yelling and stumbling around. There have been no phone calls, no messages, no nothing.

How can he make me feel this way? The way no previous lover ever has. I've known him twenty-five years, but we've been together romantically for twenty-five months. In that time I've learned that he is intense, hot-blooded, and controlling, but he is also affectionate, gentle, passionate and protective. I miss that David so much. But the drunken hollow man I'd found at the penthouse was not the David I had fallen in love with.

Apparently David falling off the wagon and back to drink was entirely my fault. He advised me, on a slur - while shoving his phone under my nose, demanding to know who I was within the picture. Social media! Don't you just fucking love it? I told him It was an actor from Hannibal. I tried to explain that I was just kissing my friend, hello, but he didn't want to hear anything I had to say. He was too interested in throwing drunken insults my way. I never anticipated that he would end things between us, but he did. As I looked at him in horror.

"What do you mean it's over?"

"Exactly what I said, Gill, It's over. Done."

I felt like he'd just stabbed me in the chest. I wanted to punch him, scream at him, but instead I turned from him, grabbing my bag and let myself out. I was satisfied with how the slam of his door echoed around the building. I was on the next flight to London and curled up in my bed within Nine hours. Then and only then did I let the tears exude from my body.

I've dragged myself out of bed this morning. I need to get my shit together. In the quiet, fresh morning air I make my way to Hyde Park. I love the mornings in London before the streets fill with the hustle and bustle of busy shoppers, Before businesses open, and daily retail starts. The streets are so calm you would never believe you were in a city at this time of the morning. I reach the park and collapse on to the grass. Apparently, my body doesn't approve of the fact I've barely eaten anything in five days. How long can I go on like this? I sit quietly picking a dew-coated blade of grass until my bum is numb and sodden, and I'm ready to head home to prepare myself for another day without Mr. Duchovny.

As I arrive at my front door I receive a text. It's Piper asking how my vacation in New York is going? Little does she know it's been cut short. I'll fill her in on everything once she's home, But for now I don't want her to worry and spoil her vacation with her friends. I know that if I told her the truth she would fly home to be with me and I don't want that. So I just reply that it is great and I hope she's also having a great time in Cuba. She replies with a picture of her and a nice looking bearded man she has met, this brings a smile to my face for the first time this week. She looks so happy in the picture and carefree. How did I produce such a beautiful young woman?

I place my phone on the wooden work surface, next to the cooker and look around my silent home. I don't know what to do with myself. I'm not used to sitting still. Maybe I should just go back to work give myself something to focus on? I'd only kept this space in my dairy free so David and I could spend some time together. If I sit here surrounding myself in any more self-pity, I was going to make myself ill. I missed him. The ache in my chest was deep and the knots in my stomach were coiled tight with no sign of letting up. I needed a distraction. Normally my kids were my biggest distraction, but they are miles away and it was still two weeks until they would be home. I sigh and head for the shower.


	2. Two

The shower had actually brightened me up some. I'm dressed in my casual, comfortable clothes and heading for the kitchen. First I need a coffee then I need to make some calls. I desperately need to get out of this fuckin house. Pronto.

As I pour the strong Black coffee into my favorite mug my phone starts to ring. My blood turns to ice and my stomach knots instantly. My heart pounds in my chest, like a sled hammer crashing against cement. I hear the thud of blood beating through my ears, and my mouth is suddenly as dry as cotton. God, What if it's him? Should I answer? As much as I need answers and miss him desperately, I don't know if I can bring myself to talk to him. I hold my breath as I grab the phone eyeing the screen.

"Melanie?" My brows knit in confusion as I answer.

"Hi Mel, Is everything ok?"

"Sorry to bother you, Gillian. Could I quickly speak with David? I can't seem to get through to his phone." She asks, sounding flustered.

"Err, well I'm not actually with him. I'm in London" I bite my bottom lip and stir the cold milk into my coffee.

The line is silent for a moment. I can hear the cogs in her head turning. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were spending two weeks in New York" she stated, the confused tone easy to pick up on through the phone.

I drop the spoon to the counter and plonk myself in one of the bar stools sat next to me. "Yeah I was supposed to, but we got into a disagreement on Sunday and I came home early." The tears are prickling at the back of my eyes and I try to swallow a mouthful of coffee past the lump in my throat.

"Geeze I'm sorry, Gill. Are you okay?"

I sigh deeply I can't tell her we've actually broken up, I'm not ready for that conversation with anybody right now. I stare blankly into my mug, not knowing if it's the steam clouding my vision or the tears that once again threaten to spill from my abused, swollen lids. 

"Yeah, I'm doing okay." I lie, forging a smile on my lips as if she's able to see it and that maybe it'll convince her. Or maybe it's my way of trying to convince myself.

"I hope you both sort it out soon."

The line is silent as I nod my head. I don't know if she's waiting for me to answer, but This is all I can muster right now.

"Well, He's also going to have me to deal with if he doesn't answer that fucking phone!" Two days I've been trying to get a hold of him," she groans. "I'll let you go if you speak to him before I do tell him I'm not happy."

I laugh lightly at her tone. She's a feisty woman and I have no doubt she'll chew David a new asshole when she sees him. we quietly say my goodbyes and drop the phone to the counter. I cover my face with my hands and weep. I miss him.

Ok, we don't see each other every day. We live in separate cities miles apart, but we speak every day. Every free moment We have is spent either on the phone or on face time. I hate that he has this effect on me, I'm like a love sick teenager. I decide the phone calls can wait. I'm suddenly tired and need to lay down. I decide against going to bed so I curl into the cushions on my sofa and in no time I'm asleep.

A noise startles me from a dreamless slumber. The hairs rise on the back of my neck and my mind wanders sleepily at what the culprit is. After a short, silent moment I relax back into the cushions and convince myself it was just something outside. Maybe a car door? I let my eyes close again and my stomach growls loudly. Maybe that was the noise? I think to myself.

*THUMP* There it is again and it definitely isn't coming from outside. Someone is in the house. I can feel the panic bubbling through my stomach. I'm trying to calm my breathing as I move from the comfort of my sofa and begin Creeping through my lounge. Should I call out? I'm not going to lie, I'm about to shit myself. I slowly make my way to the kitchen and can see my phone where I left it earlier. I make a run for it as adrenaline pulses through my body. Somebody turns the corner from the hallway As I'm in full dash, blocking me. I crash into a solid chest and fall heavily to my ass. The wind is knocked out of me as I try to push myself away from the person. I must look alike something from a cartoon because my socked feet are slipping and sliding against the polished wood floor.

"Gill"

The deep husky voice stops me in my tracks. His voice, I would know it in a room filled with a million people. I look up through glazed eyes at his handsome face.

"David, What the fuck are you doing here" I cry.

He clutches a hand to his chest. "Shit, Gillian." Then he holds out the hand to help me from the floor, but I ignore it as I scramble to my feet.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house." I'm angry, fuming actually. I don't know what game he's playing, but I'm pissed and I don't want to play. As much as I've missed and longed for him, I also want to kick him out of my house. I'd done nothing wrong and he's left me to feel like shit for five days, and now he turns up here with no warning. I turn from him and hold my face in my hands. begging myself not to cry.

"You gave me a key, remember?" He sighs and I can hear him removing his jacket, folding it neatly over the back of one of the kitchen stools. "I needed to see you. I said some things that were completely out of order and I needed you to know that I was sorry... I didn't want to do it over the phone." He moves toward me and I closed my eyes tightly and bite my trembling lip. I can feel the heat from his body on my back, even though he doesn't touch me. "I'm sorry," he says gently.

I swallow the lump in my throat "Are you?" I whisper.

"Yes. I messed up." He sighed "I got crazy jealous and acted like a moron, I'm so sorry. I don't deserve it, but give me another chance. I need another chance," He begs.

I turn to look at him my anger slipping. "All this because you got jealous? David, we're adults, We're not in 12th grade. It was just a picture of me and a friend. I was trying to explain but you wouldn't let me get a fucking word in."

"Gillian." He says as he reaches to push my hair behind my ear.

I feel the electricity current transfer from his hand and charge through me. Then I see him wince and he quickly pulls his hand away from my me. I look down curiously and pull his hand gently into mine. "David, what did you do?" It's swollen, bruised with crusty, angry scabs along the knuckles.

He shrugs his shoulder sheepishly. "My fist connected with my wall, but the wall came out worse off," Trust him to find humor. Always trying to be the funny guy. He pulls his hand from mine. " It'll be ok in a few days," he adds.

"David, that hand needs looking at, but you also need to shower," I grumble, screwing my nose in mild disgust. I notice he doesn't smell like my David. This is more like the smell of somebody who has slept rough for a week and had no washing facilities.

He looks down at his appearance then back to me,"Make that a bath and you've got a deal"

"Come on," I nod and I lead him upstairs.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your comments. I'm glad you are enjoying the fic so far and hope you enjoy the new chapter! comments and suggestions are always welcome!

I turn the giant mixer tap on and run my hand under it until the temperature is just right, trying my hardest not to think about tub-talk and that fact that David is now a self-proclaimed bath man, but only when I'm with him.

We are surrounded by uncomfortable silence as the tub fills. He looks exhausted after his trip and it seems the flight of stairs has only added to his exhaustion.

I turn to face the vanity unit. That is where we had our first sexual encounter in my house. We've had many baths together and had many steamy sex sessions together in this very room. "Stop" I shake the thoughts away and busy myself finding some bath soap and grabbing some of my larger towels from the cupboard.

David sits in silence on the toilet seat. This bath is taking forever to fill and I'm starting to wish I'd refused him the bath and stuck him in the shower.

"There," I say as the bath is full and reach over to turn the tap off.

"You're acting like we're strangers," he says softly as I reach the door, stopping me in my tracks.

I sigh gently "That's because it feels as if we are strangers, David," I say quietly and swallow hard trying to stop the shakes that are threatening to take over my body.

The David I witnessed on Sunday is not the man I know. He isn't my David. I've spent the week trying to get over this man, but the truth is I've made no progression in my recovery. Silence settles between us again and I quickly leave the room and make it to my bedroom.

"Please look at me, Gill"

My heart jumps to my throat at his words, more a plea than his usual demand. Even his voice sounds different, He sounds cracked and broken, which means I'm also cracked and broken.

I turn slowly to face him, finding his bottom lip gripped between his teeth as he looks at me through hollow green eyes. The emotion floods through me. "I can't do this," he can't see me cry. I turn to leave my own house not exactly sure where I'm headed as I rush through my bedroom.

"Gill!!"

I hear him coming after me, but I don't look back. I'm overwhelmed with flashbacks from last Sunday. The cruel things he said and did. My legs are numb and vision blurry as I take the stairs fast.

As I hit the bottom of the staircase, I feel him grip my waist and I panic, flying around to push him away from me "No!" I scream frantically trying to release myself from his grip. "Let go!"

"Gillian, don't do this" he pleads, as we battle in my hallway. "Stop!" he shouts.

I crumple to the floor feeling, helpless and fragile. I'm already broken, "Please, don't" I sob.

He collapses to the floor next to me, pulling me closer to him. I sob relentlessly into his chest. I can't hold it back.

"You ended it" I hiccup, "Just like that. It was so easy for you, after everything."His face pushes into my hair as I try to catch my breath.

He pulls my head back to look at me."I'm so sorry, babe." He strokes the wet tear streaks from my face. I'm sure he can see the damage he has caused reflected back at him. "I didn't mean it." he shakes his head and his hand circles the back of my neck. " I was angry, Jesus. You are everything to me. Everything! I was hurt by that picture and it was a childish way to hurt you back."

I sink my face back down into his chest, clinging to him, hearing a  deep exhale of breath from him as he pulls me closer and holds me like his life depends on it.

"Your bath will get cold" I mumble into his chest, after a short while.

"I want to hold you a little longer," he sighs. Pressing his lips to the crown of my head.

I wait another minute before pulling away. " Come on." I start to rise from the floor, prompting him to move as well. I put my hand out to him and he looks up at me with a small smile, possibly remembering my earlier refusal, before taking it and lifting himself from the floor.

We walk quietly upstairs and back through my bedroom to the master suite. "In you get," I order pointing to the tub.

"Are you making demands?" His eyebrows rise.

"Sounds like it," I nod toward the bath.

He starts to chew his lip, making no attempt to get in. "will you get in with me?" he asks quietly.

I suddenly feel awkward. "I can't," I shake my head and step back slightly. I want to desperately, but I know as soon as I surrender to his affection and touch ill be side tracked from my aim to straighten my head and get answers for last Sunday. We still need to talk, set down ground rules. He ended things so easily. How can I be sure he won't do it again in another mouth or two, if he sees something else he doesn't like? He's hurt me and I don't want to feel this way again. I need to protect myself.

"Gill, are you asking me not to touch you? that goes against all my instincts."

"David, please I need time. please."

"It's not natural, Gillian. For me not to touch you, it's not right."

He's right, but I can't allow myself to get swallowed up by him, as soon as he gets his hands on me, I'm distracted.

I say nothing. I just look from him to the bath, then back to him again. He shakes his head before he strips and steps into the warm water. I take a sponge from the vanity and kneel beside the tub, soaping the sponge until its foamy and begin running it over the length of his broad back.

"It's not the same in here without you," he grumbles, leaning back and closing his eyes.

I run my hand over his rough jaw. "You need to shave," I state.

His eyes open and runs his good hand over his stubbly cheek. "You don't like it?"

"I like however you come." Just not drunk I think to myself.

The look that passes over his face almost convinces me he's read my mind. "I'm not touching another drop again," he declares, never taking his eyes from me, lifting his battered hand to my face. "I mean it. Never again. I promise you. I got to carried away and turned into a monster. I'll never do that to you again, you didn't deserve to see me that way. I just wanted to numb the pain. I was convinced you'd cheated," he squeezes his eyes shut. "I couldn't bare it."

My heart tightens in my chest and I feel a sense of relief. I look past him trying to piece together what I need to say. The days I've spent away from him I thought of millions of things I wanted to say, but now nothing will come to me. "I would never cheat on you, don't ever think that of me," I whisper. "And never tell me we are over unless you mean it. I can argue and fight, all couples fight, but I cant cope with that. It hurt."

"It was a shitty thing to say, I know. I'm sorry," he nods. closing his eyes again.

"Come on, finish off and we'll get that hand looked at." I notice he's beginning to look like a prune. I step back as he quickly washes his hair and I turn from him as he stands to wash his mid section. I busy myself collecting his clothes, trying to shake the building arousal surging through me at the sight of his naked body.

"Could you pass me that towel, Gill,"

I grab one on the towels I'd set aside earlier. I open it out wide turn to him, using it to block my view of his cock. I can feel the flush creeping to my cheeks and avoid eye contact as I gather his clothes and retreat to the bedroom. I sit aimlessly on my bed. I'm really struggling with listening to my head over my heart here. My heart is telling me to keep it cool. To sit down, have a conversation. Take things slowly. Whereas my head is screaming at me to let him fuck me senseless. 

He walks into the bedroom with the towel wrapped around his waist, letting it drop to the carpet. My eyes fall to his midriff. He is gloriously erect, and I all of a sudden cant breath. "Tell me you don't want it."

I can't put a cognitive thought together, let alone answer him. This is the effect he has on me. Just the sight of him sends me west. I've had my fair share of lovers, they never held this type of power of me. I feel like an addict and he is my addiction.

He advances toward me and suddenly I'm pinned to the mattress. "I need to have you," he whispers, sitting back on his heels he clasps my hands and pulls me into sitting position. The hem of my top is slowly pulled over my head and he leans in to kiss the middle of my chest, running his tongue lightly to my throat. "Um, lace," he says as is fingers the strap of my black bra. I'm tense, hot and desperate for him. I battle with myself and my mind telling me to stop, to clear the air first before I'm dragged back under the Duchovny spell. Every nerve in me is telling me to shut up and accept him.

"We need to talk," I manage.

"Baby this is how I talk," he pushes me back to the mattress letting his lips gently glide over my stomach. "Let me show you. Let me show you what you men to me."

My body wins and I surrender to him like the slave that I am. He wraps his arms under my back and our lips seal together, my entire being jumping to life as his hot, wet tongue slips gently between my lips and glides slowly around my mouth. We're in gentle David mode, and he knows this is exactly where I need to be right now.

His slow, steady breaths tell me he is in complete control as he rests on his forearm and uses his good hand to run his finger tips from my hip all the way to my breast, a steady wave of tingles travel up my body in time with his touch. My breaths are erratic as he traces my nipple through the lace cup.

I whimper as he pulls mouth away from mine and grabs the waist band of my leggings pulling them down my legs along with my underwear. "You know how I do things, Gill," he says as he tosses my clothes to the side of the room. "We need to make friends."

I can't fight him anymore. I need him. My mouth latches onto his and my fingers find his soft, damp hair and pull the thick strands into my palms trying to taste every inch of his mouth. I love how his stubble feels against my face and hum my approval.

He pulls away burying his face into my hair as he cups between my thighs, then runs his hand up the centre of my body, over my stomach, between my breast, ending at my throat. "I missed you, baby," he murmurs against my neck. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too," I whisper and cradle him to me.

He moves to settle himself between my thighs and I can feel the head of his erection against my wet folds. He shreds the bra from my chest and my breasts fall free. My nipples are pointed toward him and he takes my coral peek into him moist, hot mouth. licking and sucking until I can't take anymore. He leaves a wet trail as he moves back to my neck before claiming my mouth again.

I spread my legs wide, begging him silently to enter me. I grind my centre against his needing to feel more of him. He rests on his elbows and gazes down at me like I'm the only thing the exists in the world. Our eyes say more than words ever could. I'm completely overwhelmed with intense feelings for this man and I know he sees it.

I smooth my thumb over his plump, bottom lip and slide it into his mouth and ease it out slowly to settle on his top lip. He smiles and kisses my digit while maintaining out eye contact. My core throbs for him and moisture flows freely from my centre. I cant help the noise that leaves my throat as his slowly, unhurriedly, yet dominantly, enters me. My eyes slam shut and my hands grab the sheets as he fills me, completely.

He doesn't move. His quick change in breathing to quick bursts of breath is a familiar trait. He's struggling to maintain control. "Look at me," he demands, and I force my eyes open and gasp a little when I feel him jerk inside of me. "I love you," he whispers. I didn't realise how much I needed to hear those words until he speaks them. I've needed to hear them for a week,  but I can't bring myself to say it back. It's my one bit of power left over him. Does he think he can say these words and everything will be fixed? That we can carry on as if nothing has happened this last week.

"Don't, David," I close my eyes and lift my hips, encouraging him to move.

"Fucking open your eyes, Gillian," he pants harshly. I drag my eyes open and meet his expressionless face. "I've never made love to anyone like this. It's never felt how it does with you," he breaths, then withdraws and pushes deeper into me. "You know I've had women, but nothing comes close to this. Nothing." He places his hands over mine and pins them to the bed either side of my head.

*Thrust*

"David!"

"You're mine, Gill"

*Thrust*

"Oh God!"

He pulls back and rams in. "Jesus!" He stills and takes a deep breath. "You're mine and mine alone. Just for my eyes, my touch and my pleasure. Just mine. Do you understand me?" He slowly pushes back into me.

"What about you. Are you just mine?" I whisper, but really knowing the answer. I shift my hips to find deeper penetration. He's sliding in at a perfect angle making my nerve endings sing.

"Always. Now tell me you love me."

"What?" I cry as he hits me with a hard drive.

"You heard me," he says softly. "Don't make me fuck it out of you, baby."

I'm melting beneath him. There's another perfect grind that makes my toes curl and my internal muscles spasm. I'm close to letting the words spill from my lips, but I think I like the idea of him fucking it out of me so I say nothing and hook my leg over his ass.

He hits me with a full hard strike. I can feel his balls slap against my ass. His lips move to my chest to lick, suck and bite at my nipples, paying them both equal attention before hooking his fingers under my knees and pushing my legs wide and pinning them to the bed. "I love you," he states, reinforcing his words with a slow withdraw and a hard, fast attack of his hips.

I cry out into the bedroom in pleasure. He slows his movements, our breaths rushed and frantic "I love you so fuckin much." He releases my legs and glides his hands up my thighs, swiping my clit as moves up my body to lay his body flush against mine. He takes my hands again, holding them either side of my head and lets his lips roam my face kissing every inch of it before capturing my mouth with his. We kiss with passion and I'm struggling to keep my emotions in check as our eyes meet.

"I love you," I whisper. I cant hold back. I love him so much. A single tear slips down my flushed cheek. No sooner is it there and he kisses it away, Then leans back to smile handsomely at me. "I know you do,"  he presses his lips to mine, sweetly and continues his steady rhythmic thrusts.

I pull my hands-free from his grip and run my fingertips the length of his back until my hands find his ass cheeks. I sink my nails into his soft, firm flesh and pull him closer, craving more contact. He grinds his hips deeper into me and it's breathtaking causing my head spin and unrecognisable sounds to emanate from my throat.

Sex with David has always been beyond compare, but this moment holds a significant power that I never thought possible. We are nose to nose now and the consistency of his deep thrusts has me shuddering and tensing around him as my core convulses and grips his shaft on each and every plunge. The sheen of sweat covers our bodies and a frown line deep with concentration tells me he's close too. Tilting my hips up I moan as he fills me to my absolute limit.

"Oh, I'm gonna come," I groan. My eyelids fall, but I can't drag my eyes away from him.

"Together," he says, his hot breath spreading over my face.

"Yes!" I gasp, feeling him expand and throb against my walls.

My back arches on reflex when the spiralling rush of pleasure reaches its climax and I tumble over the edge. I cry out in absolute blissful, pleasure. My body trembles in his hold and my eyes shut to blink back the tears that have filled my eyes as my orgasm begins to subside. I feel him follow my over the cliff with a growl, his hot seed spills into my womb and my walls milk every last drop from him.

"I love you, so much," I whisper, running my palms along his jaw to pull him in for a lazy kiss. His mouth leaves mine and he lays his head in the crook of my neck.

"Love you most, Schmoopie," He murmurs.

I can't hold break the laugh bubbling in the pit of my stomach. "Schmoopie!" I cry.

He lifts his head and throws me a toothy grin. "Listen, its beats Chewie, he chuckles, brushing a damp stray hair from my face.

"Oh, I don't know," I say, And pull him in for another kiss. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been updated, I had a computer malfunction.

A gentle hand softly brushing the hair from my face wakes me. It takes a few moments to come around and my eyes focus on David's dark face in the dim lit bedroom. The only light source coming from a street light outside my window.

"Hey," he says quietly as he brushes his finger tips along my naked arm.

"What time is it?" I blink sleepily at him.

He leans in and kisses my forehead. "Just gone five."

Five? Shit, We must have fallen straight asleep after our love making. I was sleeping for England and I could easily drift back off. "Whatcha doing up?" I slur.

He chuckles lightly at my attempt to burrow my head further into my pillow, pulling the duvet closer to my chin. "I'm going for a run, you wanna come with me?"

Do I want to go with him? is he fucking joking? "I don't run," I groan from the security of my Egyptian-cotton sheets. We both know that's a lie, but it's too early for me. I'm more of an evening runner. If and when I find the time that is. I'm not a morning person in many respects. It takes a hot shower and 3 cups of coffee before anyone can expect to get anything slightly coherent from me.

I feel the bed dip again as he leans over to leave a soft kiss on my hairline. "Ok, I won't be long." And he's gone. The door softly closed behind him and I feel myself being pulled back to the land of nod.

"Morning, sleepy." 

His voice invades my sleep again. This time my eyes open to the sunshine flooding the room. I stretch And roll onto my back to find him lay beside me. "Morning," I whisper. His freshly showered scent combined with minty fresh, breath invades my nose as leans in to pull me closer and delicately press his lips to mine. After a few moments, he releases my mouth and buries his face in my hair, drawing light circles on my shoulder with his fingers.

"You sleep well?"

"Hmm, like a log," I yawn.

The swirling motion of his fingers stop and his hand curls around my side pulling me to face him. "What's the plan for today, babe?"

I'm not really sure what we can get away with doing in London without being spotted. I'm not sure how long I can keep this up, it's slowly wearing me down. It was exciting at first. The secret meet ups, dirty texts, being at parties and slipping into the bathrooms for quick, lustful fucks. I'm past that now. I want a normal relationship with this man. No more hiding. No more planning or discussing how we enter the particular coffee shop and where we need to sit so that we are not recognized. Our eyes meet and I see the cogs in his head turning. It's like he can read my mind, he knows what I am thinking and I see regret shining back at me. "I don't know, but you still need to have your hand looked at," I state.

He lifts his arm from my side."It's actually feeling better. It's not hurting all that much today and I think the swellings gone down, look." He holds his battered hand out for me to inspect and to be fair it does look much better than yesterday, but still a mess. I rub my thumb over the inflamed skin and place back onto the bed while I nod my agreement.

"Well, you might want to return Melanie's calls. She rang me yesterday wanting to speak with you, apparently, she hasn't been able to get through to your phone for days?"

He gazes at me with his puppy dog eyes. "Ah, well that could be a problem"

"Why, what do you mean?" What the fuck has he done now? Guilt is written all over his face. "What have you done now?" I sound more exasperated than I would have liked.

"Well... My phone had a fight with the wall too and it didn't come out very well off." He pouts his lower lip towards me. I sigh deeply shaking my head and turn my body to face the ceiling. We lay in silence for a few moments and he reaches across to stroke my cheek. "It's ok, I'll just try to pick up a new one today. There are phone shops in London, right?"

"Why did you react that way in the first place, David"

He moves his hand from my cheek and twists his body until he is also laying on his back facing the soft, swirls that cover my ceiling. The mood in the room is suddenly thick and tense, but we need to talk, he knows it and I know it. So there's no time like the present.

"I can't explain the feeling that came over me when I saw that picture, Gillian." he shakes his head as if shaking the images from his mind. "The thought of another man touching you just made me sick to my stomach. The rage that washed over me is like nothing I've ever felt before." He turns to lay on his side facing me again, his head resting on his bent forearm. "I just had a drink to try and block it all out of my mind, but I know it made me a thousand times worst. The shit that was coming out of my mouth.... ugh! I didn't mean any of it. I just wanted to hurt you back. I thought, well  I was convinced you'd been with that guy," he sighs.

I frown and turn my head to face him. "You told me you didn't want to be with me, then left me for 5 days not hearing a word from you. Why leave it 5 days, David. Did you honestly not realize what it would be doing to me?" my stomach knots at the memory.

"I thought you'd need space. I actually didn't think you'd want to speak to me."

"But I did. You're the only person I wanted to talk to." I keep my eyes firmly on his so he can see I mean my words. "I missed you."

He inches closer to me smoothing his hand over my hip. I instantly turn under his touch so that my body mirrors his.

"I promise I'll never hurt you again."

"You've said that before." I blink. He knows what I'm referring to. The only other time he broke my heart. That time so far in the past now, but still hurts to think about. The wounds have healed but the scars are still there.

"Gillian." he warns.

"You have though and I don't want to be back here again in a years time, or whenever because you've decided I'm not good enough, or you're jealous over somebody else I happen to be pictured with." I don't mean to make him guilty, but it's the truth. It's how I feel.

"I promise that's not going to happen," he says steadily, not breaking eye contact, needing me to believe his words. And I do.

"Promise me you'll never drink like that again."

"Yes, absolutely." He doesn't hesitate, nodding in agreement. "You need to promise me something as well."

My brow knots in confusion and I wait for him to carry on.

"You need to promise me that you'll never let another man kiss you on the mouth." he inches closer to me so that our noses are almost touching. "That mouth belongs to me and is for my lips only. No other man gets to be anywhere near it, ok." he brushes his nose against mine lightly. "Not even to say hello."

I push myself away from him and scoot Until I'm sat with my back against the head board. Anger is sweeping through my pores. Who the fuck does he think he is. I try to control breathing, I don't want to cause World War 3, but I need to get this off my chest and I need to do it as calmly as possible."I'm not your property, you can't fuckin dictate to me what I get up to." 

"But you are mine! I'd never dictate what you get up to! I just don't want you kissing other men on the mouth. I don't feel comfortable with it." His face turns ashen and he steadily gets to his knees in the middle of the bed.

I watch his every move. He's being calm, yet I can see the glint in his eye. He's truly pissed off, he has a point to make and he's gearing himself up to make it. I stay silent and wait.

"Let's put the shoe on the other foot," he pauses, rubbing a hand over face. "Say you opened your Twitter feed to see a picture of me with my lips locked with another woman. How would you like it? Could you honestly say you wouldn't be in the least bit pissed off?"

I sigh deeply pondering the thought, trying to imagine it. I think of some of his co-stars Young, pretty and my stomach turns. I'd hate it. I pull my eyes from my lap to look at him still kneeling before me, waiting expectantly for an answer. 

"No, I'd hate it," I whisper.

He shuffles closer to me. "Right, because my lips belong to you, just like yours belong to me.... I don't class you as my property, Gill. There are just certain bits of you that are solely for me."

He moves between my legs and I gasp as he pulls me firmly onto his lap.  My legs wrap tightly around his waist, clutching him to me, as his large hands grasp my ass and pull me in deeper and I can feel his penis start to come alive. My arms fold lightly over his shoulders and slide my fingers into his hair, which is now soft and fluffy from his recent shower, I smell the scent of his shampoo invading my scenes. His lips latched onto my neck biting down tenderly on my sensitive skin."So do you promise me?" he asks in between lazy kisses.

I know he's right, I can feel my desire for him burning. I quickly decide he's won this round."Yes, I promise," I sound breathless. I close my eyes and he allows our lips meet to seal the deal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Five.

I'm standing in front of the floor-length mirror gazing at myself, my stomach is full of anxiety to the point I feel I could be sick. We have decided to go out, we never go out in London. I usually cook us something that I never think tastes great, but that he thinks is delicious. On the days I'm not in the mood to cook we order in. We never eat out.

  
I give myself another once over and I'm happy with how I look, considering I'm useless at doing my own hair and makeup I think I've done an exceptional job. My hair has been blow dried into glossy, tumbling waves that fall to my shoulders, my make up is delicate and natural, yet I have used a little more than I usually would. I'm in a dress and if feels incredible. I turn in the to see the plunging back, that seems a little more revealing now it's on, I never take my height into consideration when I purchase my dresses. Am I over dressed? I wonder. We are only going to The Ivy. I hold a private membership to the club below, away from the publics prying eyes. The kind of people who attend the club won't be in the least bit interested in what we are up to.

  
"Gill! Are you about ready the cab just pulled up?" He calls from the bottom of the stairs, making no attempt to come and get me.

  
"Yeah 2 seconds," I call. I run my hands down the front of the dress smoothing it over my hips, then spritz myself in with my favourite Chanel scent. I slip my black heels on, pop my phone into my clutch, take one last deep, calming breath and head for the door.

  
As I make it to the bottom of the stairs my breath catches in my throat and it stops me in my tracks. He looks devastating in his black suit, crisp white shirt and black tie. He's freshly shaved so I can see him in all of his loveliness and his hair styled roughly with some wax. He's beyond handsome. Oh god, we might not make it out of the door if my hormones carry on like this. He has not seen me yet. He is pacing slowly by the front door with his hand tucked into his trouser pockets, staring at his feet. He's nervous my confidently, extroverted man. I smile to myself it's like he's sensed I'm near by his head snaps up giving me the full frontal impact of him tailored to perfection.

  
His eyes widen a touch. "Wow, you.." He clears his throat. "You look stunning, babe."

  
I shift my heels under his intense gaze as his eyes travel my body then our eyes lock. "You don't look too bad yourself, Schmoopie," I smirk at my use of our new term of endearment. Taking the last three steps and walking slowly towards him.

"You brought a suit?" 

"I did. And a new phone." He holds the I phone up momentarily, waving it gently in front of me, before slipping it back into his pocket. His face grows serious again as his eyes roam my body.

  
"Fuck, What are you trying to do to me?" He shakes his head as if he's not believing I'm real and I can feel the blush creeping into my cheeks as I giggle not knowing what to say."It's fuckin lace, Gill. You know what you in lace does to me." He runs his index finger down the front of my dress, between the Vally of my breasts, to my stomach. I can feel butterflies fill my belly and goose flesh covers my skin. I'm frozen in place, yet again under the Duchovny spell, Where everything moves slowly, colours seem brighter and I don't appear to need oxygen.

  
 His hand lingers before pulling it away to place them back into his pockets. He starts chewing his lip as he nods approvingly. The cogs appear to be whirling in his head like he wants to say more, but decides against it. He's a complicated man sometimes."Come on, better not keep him waiting, eh."

  
My head his fuzzy from the after effects of his simple, yet powerful gaze. I nod lazily and whisper, "Yeah," in agreement. I move to walk past him to the front door, but his hand reaches out to grasp my upper arm pulling me back toward him.

  
"Hold on," He leans down pressing his lips to mine, capturing my bottom lip and sucking it deliciously into his mouth. I hold my breath as he releases me to stand tall. "You are absolutely, beautiful," he whispers.

  
_God, I love this man_. My eyes fill with unshed tears that threaten to spill, but I pull myself together quickly. I don't want to ruin my makeup before I even leave the house.  
_"Don't_ get sappy on me now, D," I say as I push him toward the door. "Let's go eat, I'm starved."

            ....................................

 

The Cab ride is somewhat awkward. David won't let go of my hand and I can feel his eyes on me as I try to focus on what is going on outside of the window. The Cab driver is making small talk about the weather, the traffic and how he was disgusted with the price of his wife's recent hair cut. He doesn't  seem to have the smallest inclination who we are. We pull up outside The Ivy and David hands the middle aged man some money, leaving him a generous tip. I can't shake the butterflies in my stomach as we enter Without too much fuss and are escorted promptly to our table. 

"You ok?" David asks as he pulls his seat from under the table.

He must sense my unease. I look at him and smile warmly giving my head a gentle nod, hoping to convince him that I'm fine - Which I'm absolutely not.

"Gillian, nice to see you again." I turn from David and look to my left as I'm just lowering myself into my seat. I see Henry the manager walking towards us. He's well groomed with a crisp white shirt, little Dickie bow and His hair expertly combed to the right side - I've known this man 10 years and he doesn't seem to have changed a day.

"Hi, how lovely to see you. It's been too long." I smile, offering my hand to him. He takes it into his and lowers his head to kiss me hello. I turn slightly so to avoid any lip contact offering him my cheek, which up until this morning I wouldn't have given a second thought.

We part and he admires my dress. "It really has. Wow, you look stunning lady!" He shakes his head casually approving the look, then turns to look at David. "I don't believe we've met?"

The tension is back in my stomach and I glance toward David quickly. He looks cool as a cucumber with a gentle smile at the corner of his mouth. How is this not affecting him? "Oh, yeah. Sorry, this is David my.... umm, My.."

"Boyfriend." David pipes up. I can feel the heat rise into my cheeks, slightly embarrassed, but more shocked at what he's just let slip out of his mouth. I can't take my eyes off him as a conversation continues between himself and Henry. I'm in my own bubble surrounded by silence. Contemplating David's slip of the tongue. Was it on purpose? Surely he wouldn't give the nature of our relationship away without us both agreeing it was the right time. I'd like to tell my family before We reveal our relationship to this guy. The More I'm thinking, the more I'm working myself into a heated knot of anger. How dare he?

"Gillian?"

I blink and I'm suddenly back in the room and David is looking at me questioningly.

"I'm sorry, What?"

David chuckles softly. "What would you like to drink, babe?"

I look quickly to Henry who's now laughing to himself. "Oh... Erm, just water please,"

"And you, sir."

"I'll have the same, thanks."

Henry nods his head and smiles brightly at me. "One of the waiters will be over with them shortly. Lovely seeing you again, Gillian. And nice meeting you, David." With that, he's gone. I turn to David my mind a jumble of questions right now and it must be reflected on my face. I can feel my brow knotted together. He fidgets slightly in his chair as his eyes scan the food menu.

"He's a nice guy. How long have you known him?" When he gets no reply he looks from the menu to me. He looks concerned for a second, my face must be a picture. " What's wrong?"

"What the fuck was that," I ask, trying to remain calm. "You're my Boyfriend?"

"You don't want me to be?"

"We haven't discussed telling people, David."

"People know anyway. I thought this was what you wanted. No more hiding?"

I laugh sarcastically and drop my eyes to the table. "You thought. You didn't ask? We haven't talked about this." I look him in the eye again. "You don't get to decide when we tell people. We decide when we tell people." I fume quietly, tucking my hair behind my ear.

He looks at me like I've grown a second head. "Really you want to fight about this now? Here?... You're being ridiculous, Gill.  let's just have a good night, ok. Choose what you're eating because I'm starving." He complains.

I watch him as he lifts the menu as starts to read it thoroughly. "What do you usually order? I like the sound of the chick pea salad."

All of a sudden I can't think of anything else, other than my need to get away from him before I cause a scene in my favourite restaurant with all these people here to witness it. I can imagine the headlines of the Daily Mail tomorrow. Gillian Anderson Goes Berserk In Front of Diners At The Ivy!

"I'm not hungry." I push myself away from the table. He looks at me shocked, as I stand from the chair, grab my clutch bag and angrily head for the door. Maybe I'm over reacting, but I'm sick of him trying to make decisions for me. I know he won't come after me, he won't want to bring unnecessary attention to us. So I escape easily into dusk filled streets.

                    ...............

I'm now regretting my decision to walk home. My feet are aching and my body is nearly numb with the cold, as I Round the corner onto Hatton Place. I've been walking a good 30 minutes when suddenly the hairs on my neck raise like a sixth sense. I'm being watched or followed. unease spreads its way from the pit of my stomach through my limbs. I swallow the panic down and my pace increases wanting to get off this dark, quiet street and back on to the main road. Why did I walk? I was just being ornery as usual and I sigh at my own stubbornness.

My heels speed up on the pavement and I can see the busy road coming into view up ahead. I wrap my arms further around myself seeking some warmth, rubbing my palms gravely along my upper arms When I'm stopped in my tracks by the shrill of my phone from inside my clutch. I know who it is and I battle with myself on whether to answer. I reach my hand inside pulling the phone free to look at the screen. I'm not surprised to find I was right. I let it ring a few more times, before taking a deep breath and giving in.

"Yeah."

"Where the fuck are you!!" He sounds furious.

I slow my pace at his tone and swallow the lump in my throat. " I'm on Hatton Place," I murmur.

"Hatton Place! Hatton Place.... Well, that means fuck all to me! I've been back at the house 15 minutes, I'm worried sick. Why aren't you back already?"

"I'm still walking,"

There's a short pause as if he's processing what I've just said, Then I hear him growl down the line. "What the fuck do you mean, you're walking? Have you lost your mind? It's pitch black out there and you are wearing next to nothing! You're a rapist's fucking picnic!! I can't believe you'd be so stupid." He's ranting like a maniac. I don't attempt to answer back. I know he's right this is definitely not my smartest move.  "Where are your car keys? I'm coming to get you right now!"

I sigh heavily into the phone. "Look, I'm almost home now, just..." Our conversation is quickly cut short and when I'm bulldozed to the ground. I yelp in surprise as the heavy weight collides with my back sending me reeling to the ground. My palms slide against the cold concrete and I cry out feeling the skin scrape roughly over the pavement. My phone scatters free from my hand Skidding into the shadows of a nearby car and clutch bag is snatched briskly from the ground, then my assailant is gone as quickly as he appeared. I lay quietly listening to the sound of his sneakers running off into the night.

"Fuck."

I want to cry and I can feel the tears that threaten to spill from my eyes, but I blink them back quickly. I need David, right now. My body is instantly flooded with adrenaline and my heart hammers in my chest as I crawl along the ground feeling for my phone. "Come on.... Come on," I whisper until my fingers come into contact with it and I grasp it tightly into my hand.

"Gillian. Gillian, baby can you hear me?"

I sit back on my heels and relief washes over me when I hear his voice through the handset, the call must not have been disconnected.

"What the fuck happened, babe. Are you ok?" The anger in his voice from a few minutes ago is now replaced with panic and concern. I can't bring myself to answer him so I breathe quietly into the phone, trying to swallow the sob that is building in my throat. "Gillian are you there? Please answer me... Oh god, please."

"David." My voice sounds shaky to my own ears.

"Fuck! I was worried sick. What's going on? I found the spare key, I'm just getting into the car now. Ok. Are you ok?"

I hear the slam of the door and the engine start and I am consoled for a moment with the knowledge that he is on his way. But I'm overwhelmed with the fear my attacker may come back once he realises he's only managed to steal a bag that contains a set of keys, lip gloss and a credit card. "Yeah, just some guy stole my purse, I'm ok though. Just hurry." I say while peeling myself from the floor, trying to sound as calm as possible, although I don't think I'm pulling it off. 

"You said Hatton Place, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I got ya. The navigational system in your car is slow G-woman."

I take my shoes into my hand and start walking anxiously down the street, glancing all around me wearily. "You driving?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Almost with ya."

The headlights come into view and I can see my car approaching. Thankfully he's just definitely violated some speed limits. My car halts beside me and he is out and by my side in seconds. My face crumples at the sight of him and I sob into his chest as he wraps his arms tightly around me. I feel secure and safe, nothing can hurt me here.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's ok" he soothes, squeezing me tighter to his chest. 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Six

The Police left my house around thirty minutes ago after taking a vague statement from me. I couldn't give them any clear description of what my mugger looked like. It all happened so fast. He came from nowhere. The only visual I managed to get of him was a glimpse of his denim Jeans and his gray, hooded Jumper - at least I think it was gray. They said they would keep me updated if and when they caught the guy, but I hold no hopes of them finding him, especially not with all I could tell them.

  
I walk into the bathroom and turn the shower on, letting the water warm whilst I undress. I catch my reflection in the vanity mirror. My glossy, wavy hair is now dull, flat and lifeless. My makeup is smudged across my pale face. I look like shit, and honestly, I feel it too.

I stand under the spray for an age, absentmindedly letting the hot water beat over my body.  
The glass shower door opens, releasing the steam into the bathroom and David steps confidently into the large cubical, pulling me purposefully into his arms. I let my head rest on his chest, as I feel enveloped with love. I adore this man he is everything to me and I want him to know, I need him to know.

"I really love you, so much, David." I breathe against him and feel his hand tighten in my hair. "I didn't want for tonight to end this way." I pull my head away from his chest to look into his eyes.

He shakes his head, slowly. "It could have ended a lot worse," he states, and I nod in agreement, sighing as I lower my eyes to his chest. "Hey." He lifts my chin tenderly until our eyes meet. "But it didn't, and I'm just glad you're ok."

"I know I over-reacted. I just, I just..."

"You, just, what?" He looks confused.

"I get my back up when I feel that you. Actually, not just you. Anyone. Starts trying to making decisions for me. I like to be in control of myself and my life."

He runs his palm over my cheek. "Gillian, I'm not trying to control you. It just felt like the right thing to say. We've been together 2 years. We aren't just friends and I thought you would be ok with people knowing we weren't." 

" I am ok with it. I'm absolutely ok with it. I just wanted it to be on our terms, not your terms," I sigh, looking into his eyes. "If it were the other way around, I wouldn't have just assumed you would be ok with me blurting it out. I would have made sure you were ok with it." I rub a hand across my forehead and closed my eyes. "Am I explaining myself properly?"

  
"You are. You are." 

He leans down and brushes my lips with his, before wrapping his large frame around mine once again.

  
"So, are we deciding that from now on if people ask, I'm your girlfriend. We are making this official?" I kiss his chest.

"No."

"Alright, now I'm fucking confused," I snarl. 

I pull away from him confused, about to lose my shit. What the fuck is he playing at? I'm so tired of these mind-games. Has he not understood anything I've just said? I can feel the anger rising rapidly in my chest. I know another fight brewing and I'm too tired right now, so turn from him fighting my emotions. Right now I just want to get clean and curl up in my bed.

"Wait." 

He stops me in my tracks. "No, listen, That's not what I mean. It's just. Well, I have a better idea." He falls to his knees in front of me and places feather, light kisses along my stomach.

  
"David," I grumble, trying to twist myself free.

"Gillian, just hear me out. I don't want to tell people you're my girlfriend. Ok. I think I want to tell people you're my fiance?" He places another kiss below my belly button. Then looks up at my obviously, confused face. "Gillian Leigh Anderson. Will you marry me?"

  
My hands fly to my mouth. All the anger that was just brewing inside me is instantly gone and replaced with utter shock. I'm speechless. The man who I love beyond words is asking me to marry him. He always said he would never marry again. I just accepted that I would never get a proposal from him, and convinced myself that I didn't need one, that I knew how he felt about me, regardless. But here we are in the shower and him down on his knees asking me to be his wife, and it feels incredible. I want to marry him. I want to spend the rest of my life committed to him. I fall to my knees and take his face in between hands."You don't have to do this," I force, over the lump in my throat.

"Gillian, I love you and I want to marry you. I want to be more than this." His hand gestures between us. "I want us to be together, I want you to be my wife. So will you marry me?"

"Yes." I smile.

His mouth descends on mine, kissing me adoringly, leaving me breathless. "I love you," he whispers.

I push him so that he lands on his ass. I straddle him and lick the base of his neck, sucking the skin gently into my mouth, He moans his approval and his fingers start to circle my nipples. My body is starting to buzz, Starting deep within in belly, I'm not quite sure where it ends -if it even does. "Do you realize the effect you have on me?" I spread my palms over his chest, to rest on his shoulders.

"I imagine it's the same effect you have on me, baby. Do you feel like you can't breathe when we are like this." He presses his lips onto my temple and inhales deeply. "Does it kill you to think of a life without me in it? Do you desperately crave me when I'm not there?"

I almost stop breathing and tears fill my eyes.

"Do you want to keep me in a glass box so nothing and no one can hurt me?" He threads his fingers into my wet hair.

"Yes."

"Then, yes I know the effect I have on you because you definitely have the same effect on me" he states.

I nod my head in agreement, worrying my lip between my teeth. "It scares me the way I feel about you. I don't want to get hurt. I've never felt this way - I've never allowed myself to feel this way."

He pulls me flush to his body, trailing kisses over my collar bone, "From this point, we start a new chapter in our story. We give each other 100% no more being afraid. I will never hurt you, Gill. You are stuck with me forever and I plan on marrying you as soon as I can, Ok. No more fighting what we have." He runs hands down my back to squeeze my ass cheeks into his palms and I suck in a sharp, deep breath. "Kiss me."

"Are you making demands?" I repeat his words from a few days ago. His lips twitch and his eyes twinkle.

"Yes. Kiss me!"

I quickly latch onto his bottom lip, then swirl my tongue into the depths of his mouth and his tongue danced with mine as he spreads and squeezes my ass cheeks dominantly. I can feel his erection bobbing against my thigh as I grind myself against him. I lift myself up onto my knees - never breaking the kiss, I take his cock into my hand and lower myself, steadily down his impressive shaft. once he's buried deep within me we let out a united sigh. I start to work myself into a slow, controlled rhythm, up and down. He circles my waist and lifts and lowers me onto his body in time to my set tempo.

"Let me see your face," he murmurs against my lips.

  
I release him, before bringing my head up to his level. "Beautiful." He smiles.

  
I brush his wet hair from his forehead and thread my fingers at the back of his head. our movements remain synchronized as the water swirls around us on the shower floor. We watch each other closely, the pressure in my groin simmering gently until he flicks his hips up suddenly and my hands fly out to grip the tiled wall behind him. My cheeks puff out and he smirks at me before repeating the move.

  
"Again," I demand. I cry out and throw my head back when he complies. A rush of imminent climax washes over me. One hand shifts from my waist and drifts to rest on my neck.

  
"More?" he asks huskily.

  
My head falls back down, "Yes," I manage to gasp before he snaps his hips up again. I close my eyes.

  
"Eyes," he warns tenderly, sliding his hand back down my front to my waist.

  
I open my eyes to find David jaw tense and the veins in his neck bulging. I'm lifted again and brought down to meet his raising hips. I cry out, fighting to keep my eyes open.

  
"Does that feel good?" he asks as his hips flick again.

  
My nails scrape across the slate tiles, as my walls swell and pulse around his cock. "Yes," I hiss. I speed the tempo of my hips as my orgasm builds deliciously. His penis slides expertly over my front wall, coming into contact with my G-Spot on every forward thrust, and my swollen clit crashes against his groin. "Ohhhhhh, yes. I'm. Going. To. Come.

  
"Don't come yet, Gill, I'm not ready."

  
I concentrate on controlling my orgasm. It's agony. David's steady, controlled movements are not helping. He keeps his eyes firmly on mine, firmly lifting me, yanking me back down and grinding hard, time and time again. I need to let go, the pressure at my center is becoming unbearable. I feel his cock beginning to swell, "Please, David."

  
"Not yet, baby. not yet. Control it."

  
I swallow hard, tensing every muscle in my body, until I'm almost rigid. I'm hurtling towards a furious climax. He slides his hand down from my hip to the inside of my thigh. I start to shake my head in desperation. "FUCK, David."

  
"You want to come?"

  
"Yes."

  
He pushes his thumb to the top of my clitoris. "Come." With another thrust of his hips, my body explodes deliriously around him. My scream sounds almost animalistic in the contained shower cubical.

  
On a loud curse, he lifts me back up and yanks me down onto himself, again and again. I ride out the waves that crash over my body and fall limply to his chest. "Oh, Jesus!" he exhales, loudly. I find his lips and he slowly circles his hips drawing out every last bit of pleasure from us. I clamp my palms on his cheeks to hold him in place while I smoother his face with my lips.

  
"That was amazing," he states, exhausted.

  
"It was," I agree. Although I've just had him, I crave him again. "Take me to bed, David. I'm not finished with you." I breathe against his jaw.

He smiles. "I hope you're not just marrying me for my dick, Gillian Anderson.

I chuckle lightly and kiss the end of his nose. Then I quickly hold my hands up in mock defeat. "Shit, you got me, Schmoop's."

 


	7. Seven

"Hey, Why didn't you wake me?" David grumbles walking into the kitchen, clipping the coffee maker on.

I look up from loading the dishwasher. Wearing my old ripped, skinny jeans, a black oversized T-shirt and my hair in a messy bun pulled to the top of my head. "It's only Eight am, I thought  I'd let you sleep. You seemed like you needed it."

I watch his firm ass clad only in black boxer shorts wonder around my kitchen. He pops a slice of bread into the toaster, before turning to catch me gazing at him. "Well, you did give me quite a workout last night, I'll give you that." He walks over to me with a cheeky smile plastered on his face that instantly makes me blush.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night," I state, with a smug smile.

"And I'm not complaining now!" With that he leans in and plants his lips over mine, kissing me deeply before pulling away to look at me. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning." I breathe.  This man takes my breath away. I want to fuck him every minute of the day like a horny teenager. I'm actually contemplating taking him right here on the kitchen floor, when the toaster pops, snapping me from my wicked thoughts. 

I put the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and close the door not bothering to turn it on yet. David spreads peanut butter over his toast and turns to me as I screw my face up in distaste. 

"Gross."

"You don't want any?" he asks, lifting it to his mouth, taking a large bite.

I shake my head walking over to the fruit bowl. "I'll give it a miss," I say, seizing an apple and plunking myself on a stool.

"You don't know what you're  missing out on," 

"I'll take your word for it." 

"You've never tried it?" he asks around another mouthful.

I shake my head, "I've never liked peanuts, so I know I won't like it. The kids love it though." I take a large bite of my apple, watching as he pours coffee into two mugs laying them in front of me and takes a seat beside me.

"Thank you," I say, taking the cream mug into my hands, lift it wearily to my mouth and blow carefully on the hot liquid.

 He quietly finishes his toast and sips the hot coffee, all the while never taking his eyes off me. "Do you have any plans for today?" 

"Nope, If you remember I'm supposed to be in NewYork," I say with a hint of sarcasm. "I'm free for the rest of the week," I add. A small side smile creeps on my lips.

He places his mug back on the counter in front of him and turns his body to face me. He looks almost nervous. There's something in his eyes, a look I'm unfamiliar with.

"What is it?" 

He leans over to take my left hand into both of his and plants his lips over my knuckles, then lingers at my ring finger. "I want to take you ring shopping." His eyes rest on mine, "I want to put a big diamond on his finger. " His lips brush across my finger again,  "I want it to scream you're taken and that everyone needs to stay the fuck away," he adds. The nervous look on his face is replaced with a twinkle of passion that makes me melt.

 I can feel my heart drumming against my ribs and butterflies filling my stomach. I feel warm and blissfully happy in this very moment. He wants to put a ring on it! As funny as it sounds I'd not even given any thought to a ring. "You do?" I ask him, not being able to keep the dreamy smile from my face.

"We're engaged. Of course, I do. Did you think I wouldn't want to get you an engagement ring?" His face looks momentarily hurt at the thought.

"I didn't really think about it at all," I confess, chewing my lower lip.

He hops off the stool and pushes himself between my legs. My apple is forgotten as I'm suddenly hoisted from my seat. I hook my feet above his ass and throw my arms over his broad shoulders as he carries from the kitchen toward the stairs.

"Time to get dressed, Ms. Anderson. We've got some shopping to do." 

 

 


	8. Eight

The clock approaches one o'clock when we arrive back home. My eyes have been blasted with masses of drool-worthy rings today, just none of them were meant for me. I have never been one to parade large, expensive diamonds around. David still has a disappointed glint in his eyes as we walk through the front door, I think he was hoping I'd have picked one out today. He kicks his shoes off then diverts himself toward the toilet. I watch him silently, as I wander over to the kitchen and peer into the fridge looking for something I can rustle up quickly to eat. Who knew that ring shopping could leave you feeling exhausted and yet equally famished. I spy salmon and asparagus on the bottom shelf and pull them out making quick work of removing the salmon from its packaging and placing it on a sheet of foil, then twist them into tiny parcels. As place it on a baking tray, David walks into the kitchen.

"Whatcha cooking?" he walks behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, and lowers his lips to my neck, leaving a gentle kiss there.

"Salmon. You hungry?"

"Starved," he growls. And before I have time to turn the oven on I'm savagely turned then hoisted up off my feet into his arms, my legs wrap around his waist, then he places my bum on the cold, granite work surface. His mouth quickly attacks mine hungrily. The evidence of his mood straining in his pants. My stomach does a flip flop and a growl, reminding me that I really should eat, I've only managed to pick at an apple this morning. Then his hands are under the hem of my dress toying with the edges of my lace thong. The food is now suddenly forgotten about.

"Just let my buy you the ring, Baby," he says between kisses

I knew the one he is referring to. The rose gold one with the yellow, princess-cut diamond. It was gorgeous, but I couldn't bring herself to have it. It was far to show-off-ish for me, although, I have to admit, I had spent longer with that ring than any of the others I'd seen today. Secretly enjoying the weight of it on her finger, watching it twinkle beautifully in shop lights. I've never owned anything as extravagant as that, and I could never allow myself to either.

"I saw your face while it was on your finger. I know you love it, Why don't you just let me get it for you? I want you to have it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I breathe against his mouth.

"Baby, stop denying yourself what you want. I know exactly what you're thinking. You think people will think you're showing off. That you are flaunting how much you have, blah, blah, blah." He pulls my bottom lip into his mouth, grazing it lightly with his teeth before pulling away to look at me. "Just.... Just get the ring," he adds while beginning to drag my underwear down my thighs, past my knees letting them fall to the floor.

"No. It's fine.... I'll find another one," I reply breathlessly.

He kneels in front of me and pushes my legs wide apart. "I'm going to have to fuck some sense into you," he says, before pulling me by my hips to his waiting mouth.

I gasp at his fierce promise.Then his invasion reduces me into a moaning mess in his grasp as he works his tongue over every part of me - expertly, meaningfully. My hands find his hair and my hips roll onto his mouth, with no encouragement from my brain.

My head falls back."Oh, shit," I groan, the thrum at my sex accelerating into a constant vibration.

"Ummm," he mumbles against my flesh, which only serves to propel me that little bit closer to utter ecstasy.

I feel one of his hands move from my hip where my dress is bunched around my waist to move up the inside of my thigh. His finger slips inside me and on a desperate cry, I release his head to lean back on the work for support, his circling finger stretching me and brushing against my front wall on each rotation..I'm buzzing, my muscles grabbing onto his finger greedily.

"Tell me, Baby." He replaces one finger with two and pushes deeper into me, one, then two strokes then ease's off. "Tell me I can buy it for you?" He scrapes his teeth over my throbbing clit drawing the tight bundle of nerves into his mouth, then sucks on me gently.

"Ohhh, fuck," I cry pushing my hips forward onto his mouth in an attempt to reach my peak.

He curls his fingers inside again rubbing my front wall, my muscles throb against his digits. "Just say the words and you can come."

That and the vibration of his lips on my clitoris is almost enough to finish me. My body burns as the internal fire ignited at my core spreads deeper through me. "Please," I beg.

"Say it."

"Yes. Oh god, you can buy me the ring," I cry. I give into him, I can't take it any longer. My back arched to the point of pain.

He seems satisfied. "That wasn't so hard was it?" His lips lock on to my sex and he sucks with passion, while his fingers continue to slide deeply, in and out of me. "That's it, Baby. Oh yeah," I groan as I tumble over the edge. David continues his movements in an attempt to prolong my orgasm.

I'm wiped out by the onslaught of his mouth, and I sag against the worktop on a violent round of shakes, my heart clattering in my chest as he reins in his rhythm and laps gently, letting me drift down on a long, satisfied sigh.

"You're too good." I drop my head down to find his eyes.

He looks up, but keeps his mouth on me, circling gently and thrusting his fingers lazily in and out. "I know," he gloats. "Aren't you lucky? you get a monster of an engagement ring, and receive amazing orgasms." He smirks at me.

I shake my head at his self-assuredness as I watch him slowly slide up my body, trailing his tongue as he goes. My dress is peeled from my body and disposed of in the same direction as my pants earlier. He steps between my trembling thighs and reaches for the button on his jeans, then releases his arousal from the confined denim, stroking it in the palm of his hand. He ducks his head to pull my nipple into his mouth, sucking, then biting it gently, then clasps his hands under my bum, lifting me so that I am eye level with him. "I'm gonna fuck you so good."

"Knock yourself out," I challenge, draping my arms over his shoulders. He smashes his mouth to mine. When he's like this I'm weak, nothing else matters or exists. Previous arguments, fights, work, food, kids, everything. Right now he is brutally sexy and domineering. And I love it. 

TBC...


	9. Nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in the act.

My back is savagely pushed against the kitchen wall, as my legs wrapped firmly around his waist. I can feel his solid cock sliding through my drenched, folds, as we rub against each other. I'm desperate for him to be inside of me, and my moans are only confirming my desperation.

"You want me? You want me inside you now?" he asks, his breath hot against my neck.

"Yeah, baby, please. Just fuck me now."

He positions himself, shifting his hips until he cock is at my entrance, then begins to slide his inches painfully, slowly into me. 

"I love how wet you get for me, it's so hot," he groans, sliding a few inches deeper. I am beyond words. His palms grip the flesh of my ass holding me in place, and his mouth drops to my right breast sucking my nipple wantonly between his lips. "Ummm," he hums.

A noise breaks us from the spell we are currently in and we both freeze. Our breath is now heated ragged pants. Our heads snap to the hallway as we hear the front door close loudly. We look at each other wide-eyed.

"What the fuck was that?" Panic evident, not just in his face, but his voice too.

It takes my mind a minute to work out what the noise is. "It's Anna," I state not knowing what to do with myself. How could I forget about the housekeeper coming by? I want to kill myself and quickly.

"ANNA, DON'T COME IN HERE," I screech, 

Sliding from David's penis to the floor trying to gather my dress to my chest, desperately trying to conceal my modesty as best as I can. David has his palms cupped over his rapidly deflating penis, and his eyes are scanning the floor for his pants When the kitchen door bursts open. 

Anna walks in oblivious to the commotion occurring in the room until her eyes fall on us. It takes her a split second to realize what she is witnessing. Her eyes widen like saucers at the scene displayed in front of her. Then she quickly slams them shut as if they have been burned, before quickly turning on her heels. "SHIT!" she shouts, frantically, pulling the earbuds from her ears and retreating through the door back into the hall.

"OH, FUCK. Gillan, I'm so sorry. Oh god." she cries Letting the door close behind her.

I close my eyes at the mortifying, embarrassment I can feel crashing through me. I silently beg for the ground to swallow me whole. Neither of us moves or speak for what feels like an eternity.

"Well, it could have been worse," David mutters breaking the silence.

I look at him as if he's lost his mind. "How so? My housekeeper has just walked in on us naked. I don't think it gets much worse," I say in annoyance. I pull my dress over my head and throw him his pants.

"All I'm saying is, it could have been my housekeeper. I think think that would have been way worse." David says pulling his pants over his hips, then slides his jeans on buttoning them securely.

My mind wanders to Lolita, David's seventy-year-old, Polish housekeeper. A self-professed, devout Catholic. This scene probably would have killed her. 

"I think she would have had to do a hell of a lot of hail-mary's to unsee what we just did," David jokes. 

 I shake my head at his attempt at humor and hold my head in my hands. "I'm glad you find all this funny. I feel sick," I murmur into my palms.

I feel his hand circle me, pulling tightly to his chest. "We are not the only ones to have sex you know? It's embarrassing, but it'll be forgotten about in a few weeks, You'll see." He places a kiss on the crown of my head. "And if it's not you can always move in with me," he adds with a wink. 

"I better go and speak to Anna. She must be beside herself."

"Okay, I'll make us a coffee," he says, with a warm smile.

I wander through the house going from room to room when I find her upstairs in the Oscars bedroom dusting his bookshelf. I watch her silently for a moment, not know how to approach this.

"Hey," I say finally, from my spot in the doorway.

Anna drops the duster, startled, and turns to face me. "Gillian I'm so sorry. I thought you were in New York and the children away with Mark? I would have never just strolled in here like that if I thought for one second anyone was here," she says with an edge of desperation creeping into her voice.

She reminds me of Piper as she's trying to explain herself, and my heart warms to her as I imagine my daughter in this situation. I detect a flush in her cheeks. She looks frantic running her hands through her brown hair - as far as the bun on the top of her head will allow.

"You're not going to fire me, are you? I Mean I can keep my job, right?"

Bless her. She worried that she's about to lose her job. I can see the fear on her face, and the water beginning to well in her eyes. 

"I really need this job. It's only me and mom at home now," she breaks off.

"No, no of course not." I step into the room and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Listen, you didn't do anything wrong, sweetie. You've always done an excellent job around here. Okay?" 

She nods her head softly,  I can see her breathe a sigh of relief, as she nods her head digesting my words. "Thank you. I love it here."

 It's only now that I'm noticing how young she actually looks. She's Twenty Two but she looks much younger. She could easily pass for seventeen. 

"I'm going to give you the rest of the week off, paid. I'm home, no children are here, and I'm sure I can clean up after myself for a week."I laugh. and she chuckles too.

"Thank you so much," she says with a hint of surprise. She truly looks thankful.

"One more thing," I clear my throat finding the words I need. "What you saw downstairs. That needs to be kept between us, okay? It must not leave this house. You can't tell anybody." I let my eye burn into hers to show how serious I am. It's not worth thinking about if this ever reached a public platform.  And she nods firmly, getting my message. 

"Yes. Absolutely. You don't need to worry about that. My lips are sealed," she states.

"Good, Okay, enjoy your week off," I smile.

"I will. Thanks again," she smiles back, brightly.

I leave the room and make my way back downstairs to find David completely clothed and perched on a stool, sipping his coffee. 

"How'd it go?" he asks me while placing his mug back on the counter.

"It was fine. I think she was more distraught than I was. She thought I was going to fire her," I inform him picking my mug up from the counter and blow lightly on the hot liquid. 

"Evil boss."

"Not that evil. I've told her to take the rest of the week off, paid," I say, taking a generous sip of coffee, then place the mug back on the counter.

"Hmm, really? Great, where were we?" He stands from his stool and attempts to gather me into his arms.

"You're kidding me? I don't think so. The moment is definitely gone," I say pushing against his chest, halting his approach. "Plus she's still upstairs for fuck sake."

He sighs and pouts his lower lip, letting his eyes wander into the hallway. "Fine. Salmon, it is then," he grumbles moving to turn the oven on. "Grab some plates, woman," he says sarcastically, Then looks back to me when he realizes I haven't moved. I look at him expectantly.

"Please," he adds with a cheeky, shit-eating grin. 

"Honestly, if you think you can talk to me like that you can stick any hopes of marrying me up your ass," I say with a laugh, moving around the kitchen to gather plates and cookery, then lay them on the table.

He laughs wiping his hands on a dishcloth. "We better get hitched soon then before you decide to back out."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I neglected this story because life kinda got in the way. But here's a short chapter to give you a little taste of where we are up to now. I'll try to get more posted this week. Thanks again to everybody that's stuck with it.

Piper, West, and Vanessa are waiting for me outside the doors to the summer room, my wedding planner, Kate, looking pleased, Vanessa looking tipsy I notice as she bends down to spread my dress neatly. "I can't believe you're not wearing a veil."

"He wants to see my face," I say quietly, clenching my eyes shut, the enormity of what I'm about to do suddenly overwhelming me. I can feel my chest expanding, and I'm beginning to shake. we are finally doing this after all these years. What took us so long?

"Mom?"

My eyes open to the sound of Piper's voice and I turn to look at her as she hands me a small bouquet of roses. "You look gorgeous," She says with a smile. 

I smile ignoring the lump forming in my throat and step back to get a better look at all three girls. "You all look stunning. Those dresses look even better on." I admit. I'd not been too sure about them when the girls first picked them out. I never liked the color green and I thought the material was too flimsy, but again, what do I know. They are all stood in front of me looking amazingly elegant.

West does a spin to show off her dress, "We picked well, right G?" She clicks her hip to the side with an attitude that makes Piper laugh. 

"Fucking right we did. This dress is getting me laid tonight," Vanessa chimes in, and we all burst out laughing.

"I think mine might get me laid too," I snigger, knowing there's no might about it. Pipers face scrunches up in distaste at the thought and Vanessa nudges Piper in hysterics -probably more to do with the campaign than anything else. 

"Okay ladies, we all set?" Kate asks.

_Oh god, this is it._

I look at all three of them then turn to kate and nod, "Yeah, we're ready."

The doors to the summer room open and music immediately drifts into my ears. Trains 'Marry Me' that David picked out. My eyes are flying all over the floor and I'm suddenly feeling tearful. Kate gestures for the three girls to make their way through the doors ahead of me. They each leave a kiss on my cheek careful not to leave lipstick marks, exchange "I love you's" and they disappear through the doors. 

"That leaves you, Gillian. You ready?" She asks.

"Yeah," I nod and clasp my fingers tightly around the flowers in my hand.

She gestures to the doors "And breath," 

I walk through and I glance around the room past all the faces smiling at me and find Davids reassuring gaze. His green eyes from the end of the aisle hold my attention. His hands are joined and draped loosely in front of his grey three-piece suit, his body turned fully toward me. His lips part and he shakes his head a little, never taking his eyes from mine, and I let out the breath I've been holding, forcing my feet to lift and carry me onward, but I only make it three steps before he starts towards me. I hear a few shocked gasps at David's lack of respect for tradition, and I stop, halting my progression, to wait for him. When have we ever been traditional? I didn't even get my father to walk me down the aisle, it just seemed so unnecessary. His face is completely straight, and when he makes it to me, he blisters my skin with his scorching gaze, his eyes running over every part of my face before settling on my lips. Slowly lifting his arm, his hand cups my cheek and his thumb runs over my flesh. I nuzzle into it. I can't help it. All anxiety is drawn from me by his touch, my heart steadying and my body starting to relax again.

He bends down and puts his lips to my ear "You look so fuckable" he kisses my cheek, feather-light, burying his nose into my neck.

I gasp, my face flashing red. "David, people are waiting."

"Then they'll have to wait." He trails his way back to my lips. "I really, really, really like this dress."

Of course, he does, it 's pure lace. I flick my eyes to my mother, seeing her looking at the registrar all apologetic, and a small smile breaks the corners of my lips. I reach up and thread my fingers thick, dark hair and tug. " Mr. Duchovny, you're keeping me waiting."

I feel him grin against my ear. "Are you ready to love, honor and obey me?"

"Yes. Marry me now."

He pulls back and hits me with his smile, reserved only for me. "Let's be married, My beautiful girl." He bends and scoops me up effortlessly into his arm, before walking us both the rest of the down the aisle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note, Peeps: I've been trying really hard to write this story without writing about either of their children, It's personal taste. It just creeps me out when I read fic's and the kids are in it. Also, West and Piper made a small appearance in the last chapter and my finger almost burnt on the keys of my laptop, then I had to throw up in the sick bucket that sat beside me. So, for the sake of the story, you can either assume they are with their Mother, Father, Nanny, School, Hanging out in their bedrooms, I'll leave it up to you.

The day couldn't have been more perfect. Everybody looks to be having a great time as I look around the room at their merry faces. David has won my family and friends over with dance floor presence. Snow Patrol fades out and is replaced with something much louder and upbeat. I can feel my face breaking out in a smile as I watch him freeze mid-bend. He straightens up, steps back thoughtfully and grabs of his suit jacket, giving them a little tug before brushing them off and hitting me with wide, excited eyes. 

"Oh, Mrs Duchovny." He shakes his head mildly. "I'm about to tear up this floor." He grabs my hand and pulls me urgently back to the dance floor, weaving us through the crowds of drunken dancers until we're right in the middle of them. I'm grinning like a complete idiot as I watch him shrug his jacket off and dust his hands down before I'm seized and reminded of my god's moves. He does, indeed, tear the floor up.

A whole hour later, I'm finally on my way upstairs in Davids' arms. My heels have been kicked off and David is holding them as he takes the staircase with my heavy head resting against his shoulder. My eyes won't stay open. I hear my heels tumble to the floor and a few moments later, I'm placed on my feet.

My forehead falls straight to his chest. "We need to consummate our vows," I mumble, rolling my head and drawing his scent into me. It's the most soothing smell in the world. 

He laughs lightly. "Baby, You're too tired. We'll consummate in the morning." He clasps the back of my neck and pulls me out of his chest so he can look at me. I try my hardest to keep my eyes open, but it's just too much like hard work. 

"I know. " I try to push my forehead back, but he holds it in place, scanning my face - every square inch of it.

"What?" I ask quietly.

"Tell me you love me," he demands.

"I love you." I don't falter in the slightest.

"Tell me --"

"I need you," I interrupt him. I know the drill.

He smiles thoughtfully. "you'll never know how happy that makes me."

"I do know,"I correct him. I know very well because I feel exactly the same.

He dips and kisses me lightly. "Iant you naked and spread all over me. Let me get this dress off you." He turns me around and starts unbuttoning the dozens of tiny pearls running down my spine. "Whats happening with Vanessa and Joel?"

The question immediately snaps my sleepy eyes open "I don't know. What do you mean?" I'm confused and have no idea what he's implying.

He senses my confusion and chuckles lightly. "They were busted in the gents."

I'm still confused. "Busted doing what?" I twist my head around to look at him over my shoulder and he raises his eyebrows, and I'm suddenly fully aware of what he's implying. "Oh God, You're joking?"

"Nope."

I shake my head and let him continue with the buttons. He pushes the dress from my shoulders and takes it down to my feet so I can step out of it, then pushes it away before leaving tiny, lazy kisses along my back before he stands behind me and thrusts his hips into my backside. His arm snakes around my bare tummy, pulling me back against him. I'm more than awake now. His hips push forward into my lower back and slowly, purposefully grind. I moan as he moves his mouth to my ear. I'm not even going to bother to sound unaffected. "You're so sexy," he says almost hungrily and takes my earlobe into his mouth.

That's it. That voice, those damn hips and the sharpness of his chest through his fucking suit has me lock stock. I spin around and start walking forwards, pushing him back towards the bed. "This marriage is getting consummated." I shove him on to the bed and climb up to straddle his hips. He's looking up at me thoroughly amused. "Mr Duchovny, I'm taking the power. I have control.... Any objections?"

He grins. "Knock yourself out, Baby."

I smile and reach forward, grabbing his tie and yanking it so he's forced to sit up or be strangled. His eyes widen in alarm as I get nose to nose with him. "Who has the power?" I ask quietly.

"It looks like you do, for now." He's fighting a grin. "Don't get used to it."

I match his grin and push my lips to his, a collective moan mingling between us I force my body into his, pressing him back down to the bed, while our mouths work each other in perfect harmony. He's been so gentle with me lately, but I'm going to remedy that now. I break away and work my way into his neck, savoring the feeling of his big hands sweeping across my naked back.

"Damn you, woman," he moans.

"You don't want me?" I tease, nibbling at his ear, circling wet, firm strokes in the hollow below his lobe. His scent is intoxicating.

"Don't ask stupid fucking questions." he pushes against me, and I know he's going to spin me over, seize control, and then probably instigate this gentle sex he's into at the moment, so I force myself back down onto him, knowing I want it rough. Hard.

"Oh no, D." I watch his chest heaving, his stunning face strained. He is clearly fighting the instinct to take over here, but I'm not giving in. I know he could tackle me onto my back in a split second, but he won't.On top of being gentle with me, he's letting me have my fun, and I think he secretly loves me take on the role of the dominant wife.

I reach my hand under the pillow and pull out a set of cuffs I planted there earlier. I take his hand, and he watches me carefully as I lift it the cuffs chinking as the unravel. My eyes flick to his to gauge his reaction, and I find a look of understanding surfacing. Then his arm tenses. I tug gently, but he won't budge. I know how he feels at being restrained and unable to access me, buts it's an unreasonable fear, and we have got to get past it. I tug again with a slightly raised eyebrows. He's reluctant, but he lets me guide it to the headboard.

"Play nice," he pants.

I look at him and snap the cuff over over the wooden bar. "Always," I smirk. He knows the safeword, yet he's never needed to use it. There is no bigger turn on for me than when I have a powerful, possessive man under my control. I know how hard this is for him and it makes me wet.

He nods his head faintly and takes a deep breath. "Kiss me," he orders harshly. 

"But I'm in charge, " I remind him.

"Jesus, Baby, don't make this harder than it already is." He reaches out his free arm, pulling me down so I'm flush with his chest. 

"Behave yourself, don't make me cuff them both," I say letting that one slide. I swirl my tongue into his marvelous mouth and begin on the button of his shirt until I've got his luscious, hard chest under my palms. Slowing our kiss down, I pull away and he growls, his eyes clenching shut, but I ignore his obvious displeasure and start trailing my lips down his neck, onto his chest, across his solid stomach until I reach the zip of his trousers. My nose runs the length of his cock over the material, and his hips jerk up, a suppressed bark flying from his mouth. My plan is working. I'm going to work him into a frenzy so when I finally let him loose and free to have me, he'll be rampant and hopefully fuck me unconscious. We've got way too much hard fucking to catch up on.

His hand lands on the back of my head and he yanks at my hair a little and I pull away. "Second warning, David. Keep your hands to yourself or I will cuff the fucker and make you watch me fuck myself with my vibrator. Do you understand?"

He groans and throws his head back onto the pillow in agony. "Sorry baby, please I need your mouth on me." He sounds desperate and it makes me smile in smug satisfaction as I slip the button of his trousers and slowly pull the zip down, sliding my hand into his boxers and firmly grabbing his rock-hard length.

His hips fly up, the metal of the cuff clanking loudly "Shit Gilly, fuck." His head shoots up and hits me with desperate, hungry eyes. "Please!" He begs.

I smile and pull his cock free admiring his swollen head, "You Want to be in my mouth?"

"Yeah. Oh yeah," he pants.

"Who has the power, David?" I use the flat of my tongue to sweep and tease the tip of his penis.

"Oh fuck. You do, baby. You.... Please!"

I wrap my lips around him and glide down until he hits the back of my throat. He groans loudly, his groin is pushing up. I try to relax my mouth, try to accept the invasion, I've always prided myself on being able to control my gag reflex, but today its failing me, and I'm suddenly retching.

What the hell?

I drop him fast and leap off the bed, my stomach convulsing, a sweat breaking out across my brow. I'm going to throw up. I fly into the bathroom and collapse in front of the toilet, proceed to evacuate the contents of my stomach, trying to hold my hair out of my face while aiming right.

Gill?"

"I'm. . . " I throw up again, choking as i try to talk, try to assure him that I'm fine. 

"Fuck, GILLIAN!" The persistent clattering of metal on wood rings out through the suite, accompanied by Davids panicked yells.

I can't talk. My throat is blocked, my eyes are watering and my stomach is aching from turning so much. What the hell is wrong with me? I'd hardly started. I've taken him endlessly like that and it's never had that effect. Shit, I feel queasy. I grab some toilet tissue and dab at my forehead. I really need to get a grip and get my arse back in there to release him before he has heart failure.

"Gill!" There's n almighty crash, and then he streams into the bathroom, shirt open, trousers undone, and the look of pure dread on his face. 

I try to wave an arm at him, anything to reassure him that I'm okay, but I'm quickly grasping the side of the toilet again, bracing my arms as I continue to choke and gag.

"Hey, You okay?" He sounds worried. I feel him kneel close behind me, gathering my hair in one hand while the other rubs soft, soothing swirls against my back.

"I'm fine." I wipe my face and rub my palms over my flushed cheeks when I know I can't possibly throw up anymore.

"Clearly," he mutters dryly. "Let me looks at you."

I shuffle around with a sigh. "Must the excitement of the day hitting me now?... Or maybe the Chicken?"

He pushes my hair from my face. "I had the chicken and I feel fine," he mumbles, concern pinching at his features. He holds his palm to my forehead. "You feeling better?"

"No, I just feel really queasy," I answer honestly, feeling my stomach knot and churn.

"Come on let me get you into bed, you look exhausted." He raises from the floor and holds a hand out for me to pull myself up with.

I make it to standing and my legs feel like jelly. "I just need to brush my teeth." I catch a glimpse of the handcuff hanging from his wrist and angry, red welts underneath. "Shit, what have you done?" I grab his hand and turn it over, discovering that the inner side of his wrist looks even worse.

"I couldn't get to you." He pulls his wrist from my grip and removes the cuff. "You know I hate not being able to reach you if you're hurt."

I feel a grin surfacing. "Hurt?? You're such a drama queen."

"There's nothing dramatic about being worried when my wife throws up after I've just thrust my cock into her mouth. I thought I'd hurt you."

I burst into laughter. My head falls back, my eyes close and I laugh. Really hard. I can't stop, and he lets me have my moment, waiting patiently with my toothbrush hovering in front of my face. "I'm sorry." I chuckle. "I'm really sorry." I wipe my eyes and home straight in on a pair of curious greens, a raised brow, and a chewed lip. 

"I'm glad you find it amusing. Here." He hands me my toothbrush with a generous amount of toothpaste already applied to it. "Brush." 

I set about riding myself of the stale, bile in my mouth while he dampens a washcloth before running it over my brow and then scoops and transports me back to the bed. My eyes widen when I see the mangled headboard with strips of wood all splintered and hanging off. 

"In you get." He places me on the edge, and I waste no time climbing under the covers and snuggling down, letting out a long, contented sigh as I turn over and watch him remove his clothes, then climbs in beside me. "How are you feeling now, Mrs Duchovny?" he asks, letting me smother him with my limbs.

"Better," I sigh.

He matches my sigh. "Good." I'm held tighter, his heartbeat thumping against my cheek. "Get some sleep, beautiful."

And I do. My eyes close and I'm gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
